For The Days When You Were Mine
by BigTimeUnicorns
Summary: James is a German man living in Germany when one night he meets Kendall who is hiding from German troops. Along the way they find love, but it doesn't last very long. Warning: Charactor death.


**Authors Note: Okay so, I made this for Rememberance Day. I hope you like it. **

Nightime falls upon Germany faster then you can blink. My house becomes cold and dark from the lack of sun. I grab my matches and light a fire and a few candles for light and warmth. Feeling hungry, I grab some of what little food I have to cook for my dinner. Things haven't been the same here in Germany since we had to pay for the First World War with the Treaty of Versallies. We have a new dictator now, Hitlar. Yeah, he says that he's going to make life better,but so far nothing big has happened,yet. All he's done is make these camps for people who aren't like us. Lucky for me I wasn't born into a Jewish family.

Half wat through my small dinner I hear a loud banging at my door. I scramble to my door to see who it is just in case it's the German troops. Don't want to keep them waiting. Upon opening my door, someone rushes in and slams the door behind them. Dazed, I take a few steps back to see who had just entered my home without permission. It's a young man not much younger then me. He has golden blonde hair that sweeps into his eyes. His skin pale white and he is also very skinney. His clothes are dirty and torn. When he finally takes his eyes away from looking over his shoulder, I notice they are bright green. His green eyes lock with my hazel ones and for a moment, just a moment, everything goes silent. I finally break the silence by asking, "Who are you and why are you here?"

His rapid breathing finally starts to calm speaks, "I'm K-Kendall. I'm v-very s-sorry but I h-had to get out of t-there." He stammers over a few words but I understand.

Get out of where?

Was he a criminal?

"Please don't hurt me, mister." He says, but then starts to sob quitly. I feel so bad for must be so scared.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you Kendall." I assure him in a soothing voice. "But I need you to tell me where you are coming from before I let you stay in my house."

He nods and tries to take in a steady breathe. At first he hesitates, then he says, "One of the concentration camps."

I did not see that coming. I can't keep him. If the German army finds out I'm hiding a run away from the camps, they will kill me! But then again, he's not very old. He's about my age and it wouldn't be fair for him to just die. Plus I thought once you were in one of those camps, you never leave alive.

"How did you do it? No one ever gets out alive!"

"To tell you the truth I didn't expect to make it out of there, but they have a weak point in their fence that not many people know about. I took a huge chance."

"I'd say. So are you from America?" I ask because after talking to him I notice he doesn'thave a German accent like me. He nods his head,yes.

"Yes, they took me prisoner after they found me at my station a few weeks ago." Then he countinued by asking, "What's your name?"

"It's James." I flash him a small toothy smile.

He gives me a shy smile back as he sits on my ratty old couch uncomfortably. We sit there in silence for the next few minutes the only sound is the fire crackling. Then another loud banging noise comes at my door and scares us both. He gives me a pleading look that says, 'Please hide me'.

So I quickly hide him away in my bedroom then run to answer my door. Behind the door are German soldiers.

In German they ask, "Have you seen any escaped prisoners this evening?"

To that I reply, "No,sirs, I haven't, but I'll let you know if I do."

With that they go on their way. I close the door and get Kendall from his hiding spot, give him clean clothes and a little food and water.

For the next two months that's what it was like. German soldier come by every Sunday and ask the same thing everytime and or course, I hide Kendall or they would kill him. Then kill me for hiding him. Also, our realationship has grown. Even though I have only known him for a little while I have developed feelings for the green-eyed boy.

We sleep in my bed since I only haveone and the couch is uncomfortable. One night was excpttionally cold and we had to get together to stay warm. Lets just say one thing lead to the otherand we made love to each other for the first time. But sadly, I didn't know that our first time, was also our last.

It was a war, sunny, Sunday afternoon. Kendall and I were talking about ways to escape to America and be free so we can be together forever. When the door to my house is knocked down startling us both. When I looked to see who had done it, I was shocked. Shocked for who was standing in my door way, Hitlar himself. He gave out orders in German to grab both Kendall and me. One of them picked him up under his arms and I am thrown by my brown hair onto the floor.

He asks both of us if we have any last wordsto each other both he kills us. I say to Kendall looking him dead in his beautiful green eyes, "I love you, Kendall." Tears start to form in my eyes.

"I love you,too, James." His eyes never leaving mine until I hear aloud BANG !

My heart shattered into a million piecies watching his body go limp and seeing his crimson red blood mix with his golden locks. They dropped him onto the floor like a rag doll as tear flowed down my cheeks.

They were about to shoot me when he stopped , they took me into the basement of an unkonwn house. I am kept there. He said that he doesn't want to kill me because then I'd get to be with him up in heaven. They give me enough food and water to stay alive, and they force me to eat.

He thinks living on would be a greater punishment.

So this is where I am today six years later. Not a day goes by that I don't think about Kendall.

My memories of you are all I have left and I long for the days when you were mine.


End file.
